


Destroy Me

by kaloe_ren



Series: Heavy Cross [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloe_ren/pseuds/kaloe_ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always the girl. It destroyed his grandfather. If he is not careful, it will destroy him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy Me

********

Kylo Ren’s boots left echoing thuds in his wake as he advanced through the suddenly empty corridors of _The Finalizer _. Even those not force sensitive had enough primitive instinct to scurry and hide when they felt the whirlwind of violent energy that preceded him.__

At first he had ignored the tentative vibrations on his skin as the itching and healing of the angry scar across his face and continued his battle with the training droids. It wasn’t until those vibrations had coalesced into a tangible pressure, that he knew it was the girl.

And she was trying to heal him.

Distracted, he had taken a droid’s stun to his left side, his still healing side and Kylo had chewed on his lower lip to keep from screaming at the agony. He used the pain and the metallic taste of copper to focus and lashed out. 

A small force push exploded the offending droid, followed by a careless arc and neglect swipe of his lightsaber left the remaining trainer in a jumble of sparking parts lying on the floor.

Kylo straightened from his crouch and deactivated his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt. 

The girl was tracing wounds. It was an ancient Jedi meditation ritual, mostly forgotten and already ancient even in his grandfather’s time, this task of acknowledging the scars you had deliberately made. 

He smiled behind his mask. This offering to the force could only mean she had found his uncle.

Curious, Kylo had relaxed his mental shields and was unprepared for the supernova of light that threatened to overwhelm him. 

“No!”

He had staggered back, instinctively throwing his hand out to gather the force around him and he had used his surprise and anger to strengthen his shields and sever the threads between them. 

The blinding light was easily pushed back by the dark, but he could still feel it, feel _her_ , echoing in, weaving through the very cells of his body. 

His body had quickened in the light. His cock hardening so fast inside leather and armor that a small grunt of surprised pleasure escaped him. 

Kylo shuddered. He needed to meditate. Ground himself in his darkness, embrace his true purpose here. He turned on his heel and left the training arena, striding purposely towards his rooms.

He frowned behind his mask. The caressing call of the light side of the force may be his weakness, but he had battled and won against the craving for so long that it should be easy to ignore the persistent threads of _her_ light weaving through the very cells of his body.

It should have been, but it wasn’t. The girl wanted to dominate his thoughts. He worried at the ragged wound on his lip and focused on the pain until he could feel the ever present darkness starting to rise in him. 

He wasn’t halfway back to his rooms before he had felt her again, pushing at his shields. 

Amused at her tenacity, Kylo had drawn more energy to him, shutting her out.

Now she was back. 

A strong, sure fingertip ghosted across the raw wound on his lower lip and the minute pinpoint of light that burst into existence against his skin weakened his knees and the sparkling comet of light that trailed that small contact caused him to stumble. 

_How dare she?_

Rage colored everything. It didn’t matter that she didn’t realize she was connecting with him, didn’t realize that she was physically touching him with a careless thought.

Kylo snarled behind his mask and flexed his leather gloved hand. His lightsaber flew, igniting as it reached his waiting hand. 

_How dare she tempt him from his path?_

Like him, the red bladed weapon pulsed, crackled with energy, hot, burning, primal and he slashed out at nothing, a feral grin forming at the sudden spike of fear from those cowering behind closed doors. 

Kylo snarled again, his whole body thrumming with the power coursing through him. He roared his dominance, then dragged the tip of his lightsaber, crackling, snarling, hissing against the walls, the doors, whatever was in his way as he continued towards his quarters. 

By the time he had reached his rooms, the ghosting finger had now turned into curious, exploring, light trailing fingers, that had quieted the pain in his shoulder and side, soothed and caressed and sparked and explored ever downward to finally stroke light along the length of his cock. 

Kylo bit back a groan. She was responding to his pain. Everywhere he hurt, everywhere he _ached_ , she was touching. 

He was panting by the time the door noiselessly shut behind him. Kylo reached up and tore off his mask, letting the metal and leather along with his lightsaber drop with a thud, forgotten on the floor. 

He impatiently raked a hand through sweat damped dark hair and looked wildly around his room, his nostrils flaring wildly with each panting breath, each ghostly stroke on his cock and he slowly sank to his knees, shuddering.

The girl. 

A bond had formed at her awakening, his questioning of her, the raw power of the force tangling, linking them together with a connection so strong that even death would not unravel. 

Rey. _Rey_. Even her name provoked images of light and burned his mouth, but he whispered it anyway. 

She answered, becoming more tangible in the blinding light. Kylo felt her lips brush his cheek; her strong fingers squeeze his cock. He moaned. 

He had bared his face to her during his interrogation. He shouldn’t have, but it had been so long since he had felt light so strong, so pure that he wanted, _craved_ to feel that beaming energy that surrounded her against his bare skin. 

He could have drowned in that light. 

He was.

He could feel the wet heat of her tongue tracing the inside curve of his ear, feel the heat of her hand through leather and armor.

Kylo fell back, his weight supported by one hand as his hips lifted of their own accord, pressing his aching cock back against that squeezing hand of light. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto the darkness, gasping at the colors exploding behind his eyelids as he came, releasing with great shuddering roar of pleasure that echoed around the room.

His trembling arm gave way and Kylo fell the rest of the way to the floor. He ignored the way his lightsaber dug into his side and he blinked into the darkness.

She was gone. Her doorway shut against him.

But he could still feel her. 

Kylo rose from the floor, mask in one hand, and lightsaber in the other.

He had shocked, scared, _delighted_ her with the force feedback that he hadn’t even thought to dampen. 

Kylo smiled as gleaming metal and leather clicked into place covering his face.

The girl wouldn’t destroy him.

He would fight this; fight _her_ , the only way he knew how.

With darkness.


End file.
